Sleeping Kyouya
by shizuo miyuki
Summary: Naayooo.. Putri Kyouya kena kutukan semangka mesum Kufufufufu Gimana kelanjutannya ya Kufufufu


**Hai minna hai minna hai minnaaaaaaaaa *joget-joget nista* **

**Saya buat fic lagi lohhhhh ;;) (Readers :so? Gw mesti salto gitu? Selesain fic lu yang lain tuh nunggak lagi dua *tunjuk dua fic nista*)**

**Tep bertema KHR, saya lagi tergila-gila sama Hibari asdfghjkl pingin tak raepppp *dibunuh dino***

**Okay, no cingcong**

**Terinspirasi dari drama teman saya di sekolah,inti sama,dialog dan alur saya beda-bedain, karena sejujurnya saya lupa alur aslinya, MUAHAHAHAHHA! /dor**

**Disclamer : KHR punya Amano Akira nee-sama, drama punya temen aku, **

**dan fic nista ini punyakuu**

**Genre: Humor gagal,romance gagal**

**Pairing : D x fem18**

**Warning : OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Sleeping Kyouya**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tanggal 5 Mei, semua orang di kerajaan CEDEF(?) sedang berbahagia, sang permaisuri, Permaisuri Fon telah melahirkan sang penerus tahta, yaitu Putri Kyouya. Sang raja, Alaude pun sangat berbahagia dan mengundang peri-peri dihari kelahiran anaknya. Beliau mengundang para peri dengan mengirimkan broadcast norak dari BBM, isinya begini nih:

"_PERIII! PERIIIIII ! Anakku akhirnya lahirrr! Aku gak galau lagii, yeyeyeyeyeyee. Dateng ya qaqa-qaqa sekalian di acara syukurannya nanti jam 5 sore… Aku tunggu kedatangannya qaqaaaaa_

_-Regards, raja paling ganteng, kece nan sexy, Alaude-_

Peri- peri yang menerima BM gaje nan alay dari sang raja yang ngaku-ngaku kece itu cuma sweatdropped berjamaah.

Hari menjelang sore, dan acara syukuran kelahiran Putri Kyouya pun sudah dimulai. Para peri dan undangan dari kerajaan tetangga sudah datang. Mereka sibuk ngerumpi layaknya bebek dan Alaude langsung memimpin acara, layaknya peternak bebek yang menggiring bebek-bebeknya agar diam (?)*dibunuh Alaude*

"Teman-teman sekalian, terima kasih sudah datang di acara kelahiran putri pertamaku, Hibari Kyouya. Silahkan menikmati acaranya"

Setelah Alaude berkata seperti itu, kedua belas peri pun berbaris menghadap Putri Kyouya kecil yang sedang tertidur. Peri-peri itu adalah,Peri Tsuna, Hayato, G, Asari, Takeshi, Lambo, Lampo, Ryohei, Knuckle, dan Reborn. Satu-satu dari mereka memberikan berkah berbeda-beda, dan tentunya DENGAN BB MASING-MASING, BUKAN TONGKAT! Raja Alaude dan Permaisuri Fon yang melihat fenomena langka itu hanya mangap-mangap layaknya ikan tuna.

Saat Peri Tsuna akan memberi berkah, tiba-tiba suara gaib berbunyikan "Nufufu" berkumandang dan peri yang terkenal dengan julukan "Semangka Mesum" datang.

"Nufufufu~ Teganya kau Alaude, tidak mengundang mantan sememu/plak ini." Kata Peri Daemon sambil berkedip mesum pada Alaude. Alaude yang di kedipin oleh bencong Taman Lawang kesasar itu hanya merinding plus bingung.

"Umm.. Mas, maaf, saya gak delivery buah tropis kesini.." kata Fon dengan lugu disambut dengan anggukan Alaude.

JLEB! Kata-kata itu menusuk sekali untuk si Semangka Mesum itu.

"Eh? Kau, Daemon? Kan sudah aku undang cyinn, sudah aku kirim berodces mesej dari bebeem itu loh, masa kau lupa?" tanya Alaude dengan aksen yang tidak gahol itu.

"Kapan toh?"

"Tadi pagiii"

"Tadi pagi gue off cyin, krisis pulsa, biasalah~ Barusan on."

"Oh gitu ya, btw, sejak kapan lo kerja sampingan jadi pedagang buah tropis? Sampe poni elu mirip semangka"

Sekali lagi pemirsa, kata-kata itu ngejleb bagi Daemon.

"Qaqaaaaaa, teganya kau melupakan sememu yang paling sekseh ini qaqaaaa! Sudah tak diundang, dikatai pedagang buah tropis pula. Sebagai balasannya, KUKUTUK ANAKMU AGAR GAPTEK! SEKALI DIA MENYENTUH ALAT KOMUNIKASI ELEKTRONIK, DIA AKAN MATI! MUAHAHAHAHAA!" kata peri mesum itu, lalu ia ngeloyor pergi lewat jendela lalu terjepit dan menjerit dengan suaranya yang oh-sangat-tidak-enak-didengar mirip cicak kejepit jendela (?).

Raja Alaude yang mendengarnya pun shock, tidak menyangka bahwa putrinya tidak boleh melihat alat elektronik seumur hidupnya.

"Aduhhh… Bagaimana ini semua, masa putriku yang berasal dari kerajaan pengguna elektronik paling eksis di Jepang gaptek? Apa kata dunia?" jerit Alaude dengan gaya lebaynya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang peri berambut pirang dan bermata biru indah bak salah satu personil grup orang-orang kece bernama "Satu Arah" dalam bahasa inggris datang sambil berlari-lari.

"RAJA ALAUDEEEEE MAAFKAN DAKU YANG TERLAMBAT INIIII, DI JALAN SI KOMO LEWAT JADI MUACET DEHHHH" teriak si peri yang diketahui bernama Taru Giotto.

"Siapa mau? Mau apa kemari? Dengan siapa? Dan sedang apa?" tanya Alaude bertubi-tubi yang sepertinya di copas dari salah satu lagu Negara Zamrud Khatulistiwa tempat author nista ini tinggal.

"Aku? Hm… Siapa yaaaa…. Kasi tau ga yaaaaa…." jawab si peri yang sukses bikin author nosebleed karena keaduhaiannya (?) dengan pose tangan ditaruh di bawah bibir, pandangan ke pojok atas dan mulut dimonyongkan 10 cm (?)

Giotto berpose seperti itu selama satu jam dan sukses membuat semua sweat dropped. Alaude menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Giotto.

"Hoyy peri monyongggg, bangun bang…. Bangun…"

"Eh, iya raja… Hai, lama tak berjumpa (?) jadi, ada masalah apa ini?" tanya Giotto setelah kembali dari pose sexynya tadi.

"Gini lo peri monyong, putriku dikutuk semangka mesum jadi gaptek, aduh gimana nih… Kau tau sendiri kan kerajaanku terkenal karena keeksisan rakyatnya di Twitter, masa putri kerajaan itu gaptek ?" jelas Alaude.

"Wuatsss? OhMaiGod, astaganagabonarjadidua… Dikutuk? Sama nanas mesum? OMGOMGOMG, sungguh T-E-R-L-A-L-U.." seru Giotto lebay dan lagi-lagi mencuri trademark pelawak kece berkuncir dari negara author membuat orang-orang sweat dropped, gak nyangka karena Peri yang paing kuat dari segala peri (?) di Vongola, kerajaan para peri bisa selebay ini.

"Hm… AH! Aku tau!" seru Giotto setelah berpikir 7 hari 7 malam disertai mandi kembang tujuh rupa (?)

"Gimana Giotto-sama?" tanya peri-peri lainnya.

"Gini-gini! Aku kan gabisa ngilangin kutukannya tapi aku bisa meringankan kutukannya! Begini! Nanti, kalo Putri Kyouya tidak sengaja menyentuh atau melihat alat komunikasi elektronik, dia akan tertidur selama limapuluh tahun, dan kelak akan terbangun jika sang cinta sejati menciumnya! Begitu, setuju-setuju? Ayo monggo dipoling dulu gimana usulku.."

"Boleh-boleh tuh nyong, silahkan nyong!" seru Alaude semangat.

"Oke cyinnn" jawab Giotto sebari mengeluarkan Blackberry Torch dari kantong bajunya.

Alaude melongo lagi, dan tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Lho kok BB lagi tuh?"

"Iya dong, peri masa kini cyin, jaman tongkat? Ga update banget cyinn" jawab Giotto dengan gaya rempong-rempongan.

"Oke, simsalabim putri tidur demdemdem"

Setelah Giotto mengucapkan mantra nista itu, para undangan kembali ke habitat masing-masing dan para peri kembali ke Vongola HQ, kerajaan peri-peri nista yang diketuai ketua rempong yaitu Giotto.

.

_**Sementara itu di kerajaan…**_

.

"Aduhh.. Bagaimana ini.. Anakku tidak bisa menyentuh alat komunikasi elektronik aduhh…" Alaude misuh-misuh sendiri sambil bolak-balik ala setrikaan.

"Lho papa, emang ada apa?" tanya permaisuri yang dari tadi asyik bertwitteran, tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada putrinya.

"Aduh mamaaaa…. ANAK KITA KENA KUTUK! DIKUTUK AMA SEMANGKA MESUM ITU! JADI GAPTEK!" seru Alaude putus asa sambil mengambil handphone dari tangan sang istri.

"Wuatss? Dikutuk? GAPTEK?"

Bruk! Sang permaisuri berdarah China itu langsung pingsan. Dan Alaude menggotongnya seperti karung beras ke kamar mereka. Setelah itu, ia memerintahkan para pegawai kerajaan agar menyembunyikan semua alat komunikasi dari hadapan sang putri. Jika ada yang menunjukannya tanpa sengaja. Alaude tidak segan-segan menghukum orang itu dengan borgol kesayangannya.

15 tahun telah berlalu… Sang putri tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan sadis, berwajah seperti ayahnya hanya beda mata, Kyouya mata sipit berwarna biru kelabu, rambut hitam legam sepunggung dan berbody bohay, semok seperti ibunya dan tonfa yang selalu menyertainya, tidak lupa dengan kata-kata kamikorosu.

Ia juga tidak pernah melihat alat komunikasi elektronik, seluruh orang di istana menyembunyikan mereka dengan baik, bahkan sang permaisuri, yang notebane kecanduan Twitter pun harus diam-diam twitteran agar tidak ketahuan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Suatu hari, sang putri tidak sengaja melihat Blackberry bercasing putih tergeletak di atas meja, nampaknya sang ratu yang sedang mandi lupa untuk menyembunyikannya atau membawanya ke kamar mandi, seperti biasa.

Sang putri pun heran, baru kali ini ia melihat benda seperti itu. Ia pun bertanya pada salah satu pembokat berstyle nanas yang kebetulan sedang bersih-bersih di TKP.

"Mukuro, ini apa?"

"Kufufufu~ Itu handphone Kyouya-sama…"

"Oh… Ini gunanya untuk apa ya Mukuro?"

"Itu untuk berkomunikasi putri, bisa BBMan, smsan, twitteran, facebookan, bahkan baca fanfic atau mengakses internet pun bisa, asal ada pulsa putri, kufufufu~"

"Oh.. Begitu, aku boleh lihat dalamnya Mukuro? Penasaran, benda ini sepertinya menarik juga." Kata Kyouya polos sebari meraih benda laknat khusus baginya itu.

"Kufufufu~ Silahkan putri…" jawab Mukuro dengan muka licik dan mesum.

Saat putri memegang benda itu…

BRUK! Sang putri pun jatuh pingsan.

"Kufufufu~ Akhirya hari ini datang juga~ Aku mesti melaporkannya pada Daemon-sama nih, Kufufufu~" kata sang pembokat nanas yang merupakan anak buah sang peri semangka, Rokudo Mukuro kabur dari TKP.

Permaisuri Fon, yang baru selesai mandi melihat anaknya jatuh pingsan langsung panik dan berteriak-teriak layaknya cicak diinjek gajah hingga sang Raja dan beberapa pelayan menghampirinya. Saking paniknya, ia lupa menggunakan pakaian dan hanya bermodalkan yukata mandi (?)

"Ada apa mama?" tanya Alaude heran.

I… Itu pa! Anak kita!" kata Fon panik sambil menunjuk sesosok laknat dengan handphone di tangannya.

"SEJAK KAPAN ANAK KITA MEGANG HP? SIAPA YANG MEMBERIKANNYA HAH?" teriak Alaude yang entah ditujukan pada siapa, yang jelas ia berteriak dengan hujan lebat lokal (?)

Wushhhh~ Tiba-tiba, angina bertiup di sekitar mereka dan datangnya duo peri laknat kehadapan mereka.

"Raja Alaude, ada penyusup yang merupakan mata-mata dari Daemon di kerajaan ini, dan ialah yang memberikan handphone itu pada Putri Kyouya" kata sang peri berambut caramel, dupikat Giotto.

"Siapakah itu, Peri Tsunayoshi?" tanya Alaude penasaran.

"Pria berambut nanas, bertampang mesum bin homo dan hobi berkufufu ria itu, Alaude" sahut peri sexy satunya.

"Maka dari itu kami datang ke hadapan kalian semua. Tolong segera baringkan sang putri ke ranjang. Sesuai berkah Giotto-sama lima belas tahun lalu, Putri Kyouya akan tertidur selama lima puluh tahun, usianya tidak akan bertambah." Kata Tsunayoshi.

"Tapi karena kami tidak enak hati, kami akan menyihir seluruh kerajaan CEDEF, beserta rakyat-rakyatnya agar ikut tertidur bersama sang putri, dan terbangun bersamaan saat cinta sejati sang putri membangunkannya" sambung Giotto.

"Baiklah Giotto, saya akan membawa Kyouya ke kamarnya, dan mama, cepat pakai bajumu. Kau tidak mau tertidur dengan baju tipis dan err, vulgar seperti itu kan?" kata Alaude dengan sedikit serabutan memerah melihat kondisi sang istri.

"Eh, iya papa, sorry sorry kelupaan" jawab Fon cengengesan, langsung menuju kamar mandi lagi untuk berganti baju.

Setelah Putri Kyouya dibawa ke kamarnya, Peri Giotto dan Tsunayoshi pun menyihir seluruh kerajaan agar tertidur selama lima puluh tahun bersama sang putri. Sulur-sulur tanaman yang tinggi dan panjang pun dibangun oleh mereka, dan seluruh wilayah kerajaan CEDEF dimantrai agar terlindung. Setelah itu mereka langsung capcus ke Vongola HQ.

_**.**_

_**Sementara itu di kediamaan Daemon…**_

.

"Daemon-sama, sang putri sudah meninggal karena menyentuh handphone" lapor Mukuro.

"Nufufufu~ Bagus Mukuro, pasti kau yang menghasutnya kan?"

"Tentu saja Daemon-sama"

"Nufufufu~ _Good job_ Mukuro…"

Sang peri semangka laknat itu pun tertawa-tawa tidak jelas dan hatinya sangat gembira, bisa membalas perlakuan sang mantan uke yang telah mencampakannya dulu.

Apalagi ketika keesokan harinya, di k*skus, situs gahol favorit Daemon melihat berita tentang keanehan kerajaan CEDEF, diamana semua yang ada disana mendadak meninggal. Ia kembali bernufufu ria.

_**-Skip time-**_

Lima puluh tahun sudah berlalu, dan terlihatnya seorang pangeran berkuda putih, berambut pirang acak-acakan memandang kearah kerajaan CEDEF.

'_Kata kakek, disana ada putri yang tertidur karena suatu kutukan yah,dengar-dengar umurnya tidak bertambah dan seluruh orang di kerajaan itu, bahkan rakyat-rakyatnya juga ikut tertidur, dan cara untuk membangunkan sang putri hanya diketahui oleh sang Peri yang mengutuk putri siapa itu namanya.. Kuya? Oya? Yaya? Kyou.. Ah iya Putri Kyouya. Coba ah mencari kediaman peri itu. Dengar-dengar peri dijuluki seperti buah tropis. Coba cari di hutan (?) dekat kerajaan ah, siapa tau disana…' _ batin Dino Cavallone, pangeran yang ingin uji nyali (?) menyelamatkan Putri Kyouya.

Akhirnya ia masuk ke hutan itu. Betapa terkejutya ia, hutan itu isinya, NANAS DAN SEMANGKA SEMUA. dan ditengah-tengah kebun itu ada suatu rumah. Dino tidak ragu lagi masuk ke rumah laknat itu. Kenapa?

Karena di depan rumah itu ada tulisan norak dan berlampu kedip-kedip layaknya tempat disko-disko bertuliskan,

"WELCOME TO RUMAH PERI SEMANGKA KECE!"

Dino sweat dropped melihat papan norak itu, tapi ia langsung masuk. Saat masuk, Dino langsung disambut sangat (tidak) hangat oleh sang semangka.

"Nufufufu~ Mau apa kau kesini anak muda? Mau daftar jadi ukeku ya? Nufufufu~" kata Daemon sambil berjoged nista diiringi dangdutan gaje depan Dino yang membuat Dino merinding disko.

"Tidak! Aku kesini untuk melawanmu Semangka Mesum! Aku akan menyelamatkan Sang Putri dari kutukan! Sekarang katakana padaku bagaimana cara menetralisir kutukan itu!" kata Dino sambil mengacungnya iPhonenya (?). Kenapa bukan pedang? Jaman globalisasi dong cyinn...

"Nufufu~ Melawanku? Kau harus melawan bawahanku baru bisa melawanku~ Nufufu~ Tunggu aku panggilkan dulu~"

Dino hanya diam dan membiarkan Daemon memanggil bawahannya.

"Mukuuurooooooo!"

"Iyaaaaaaa"

"Ada yang baru nihhhh"

"Apaaaaa?"

"Lawan baru buat main suitttt!"

"Tunggu bentar Daemon-samaaa"

"Emang lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi…KERAMASSSSS" teriak Mukuro dari kamar mandi.

What? Suit? Ja-ken-po? Batu-gunting-kertas?

"Nufufufu~ Dia akan segera kesini, kalau kau bisa mengalahkannya dalam suit, kau boleh melawanku~ Nufufu~

Dino sweat dropped, lagi. Dikarenakan cara memanggil Mukuro oleh Daemon seperti menggabungkan kedua iklan di negara author.

Akhirnya Mukuro datang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutya.

"Kufufu~ Jadi ini lawanku Daemon-sama?" tanya Mukuro dengan senyum tidak kalah mesum dari Daemon.

"Nufufu~ Iya Mukuro, sekarang kalahkan dia!"

"Baik Daemon-sama"

Akhirnya, Dino bermain suit dengan Mukuro selama seratus ronde (?) dan hasil akhir…

D : M = 51 : 49. DINO MENANG DENGAN ANGKA YANG SANGAT TIPIS SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

Mukuro yang kalah hanya bisa nangis guling-guling sambil ngemut lollipop rasa nanas (?)

Sekarang, giliran Daemon bertindak.

"Nufufufu~ Selamat, kau sudah mengalahkan bawahanku~ Sekarang waktunya melawanku. Jika menang, kau kukasih tau bagaimana cara menetralisir kutukan itu…"

"Baik, tantangan apa yang kau berikan untukku?"

"Tantangan… Main congklak bersamaku! Nufufufu~"

Dino hanya memasang muka keheranan dan menggumamkan weteha and weteef karena ia tidak tau congklak itu apaan dan bagaimana cara memainkannya.

Alhasil Dino kalah, Daemon tertawa sinis. Tapi Dino tidak menyerah, ia masih punya akal untuk mengalahkan Semangka mesum itu.

"Hm, kalau aku beginikan semangkamu bagaimana ya?" tanya Dino sambil memotong semangka mungil nan imut (?) itu dari pohonnya membuat Daemon berteriak histeris.

"TIDAK! SAUDARAKUUU!" jerit Daemon dengan nista.

Puas memutilasi saudara-saudara Daemon, Dino langsung membakar majalah bokep Daemon.

"Hmm… Kalau ini? Hahaha"

"TIDAAKK! PENYEMANGAT HIDUPKU!" jerit Daemon lebih histeris dan akhirnya ia berteriak,

"BAIK-BAIK AKAN KUBERITAHU CARANYA! CIUM SANG PUTRI! UDAH ITU AJA, SEKARANG BALIKIN PENYEMANGAT HIDUPKU ITU!" teriak Daemon lebih nista lagi.

"Oh, itu aja? Thanks Semangka Mesum, _adios!_" seru Dino lalu kabur dari rumah sang semangka tanpa merasa bersalah karena membakar majalah dan saudara-saudara laknat Daemon.

_**.**_

_**Sesampainya di Kerajaan…**_

.

'_Gile, ni sulur panjang amat sih, tapi lumayan, bisa buat manjat'_ pikir Dino saat menuju kamar sang putri.

Sesampai disana, ia melihat Putri Kyouya terbaring dengan wajah yang imut. Ia menuju ke samping tempat tidur Putri Kyouya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang putri, yak… 5 cm… 4… 3… 2… Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam… Dannnnn….

"HOIII! BANGUNNN! LO BANGUN GAK ATOGAK GUE CIUM BARU TAU RASA!" teriak Dino di samping telinga sang putri membuat Sang Putri melonjak bangun dari tidurnya dan

Cup!

Bibir Dino dan Kyouya tidak sengaja bertemu. Setelah selesai berciuman..

"HEY! SIAPA KAU? KAMIKOROSU!" teriak Kyouya kaget.

"Ahaha… Tenanglah putri, saya.."

Belum selesai Dino bicara, Raja Alaude dan Permaisuri Fon langsung menyeruak ke kamar Kyouya.

"Kyouya! Kau sudah sadar!" teriak Alaude lebay sambil memeluk anaknya sangatttt erat sampai serasa Kyouya mau pingsan lagi.

"Kau anak muda, yang membangunkan putriku?" tanya Fon kalem pada Dino.

"Eh, Iya Permaisuri Fon…"

"Terima kasih, ya, dan sekarang…"

"Kalian akan menikah! Itu kesepakatku dengan istriku. Siapapun itu, yang berhasil mematahkan kutukan dari putriku akan menikah dengan Kyouya!" kata Alaude memotong perkataan Fon.

"Eh? Papa?" tanya Kyoya heran.

Alaude pun menceritakan asal mula kutukan itu terjadi dan bagaimana cara mematahkannya.

Setelah mendengar cerita itu, muka Kyouya merah padam dan ia menunduk, tepatnya saat bagian 'Cinta Sejati'

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu…"

Akhirnya, Pangeran Dino Cavallone dan Putri Kyouya Hibari menikah dan hidup bahagia…

Nasib Daemon? Bodo amat. Ia masih menangisi saudara-saudaranya dan majalah bokepnya yang dimutilasi Dino.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**FIC GAJE! FIC GAJEE AKHIRNYA SELESAI LAGI! *ngedance kecak* /loh.**

**Yosh, segitu aja, **

**Maaf untuk bashing chara dan keOOCan yang super parah. **

**Fon: Astajim… Gue… Jadi… Permaisuri?**

**Alaude: asdfghkl sejak kapan gue punya anak dan istri? HEH MII! JELASIN!**

**Mii : Gue pilih kalian bertiga jadi keluarga karena muka kalian persis, seiyuu sama,Cuma beda asal aja. Loe (alaude) dari Perancis, Fon China, Kyouya Jepang. So, ada pertanyaan lagi?**

**Giotto : MII! SEJAK KAPAN GUE JADI PERI REMPONG-REMPONGAN KEK DIATAS?**

**Mii : Sejak gw menentukan nasib lo di fic ini, kufufufu~**

**Kyouya: kau berani membuatku bertingkah seperti herbivore lemah~ KAMIKOROSU!**

**Daemon : Hiks, semangka-chan, sodara gueee, majalah bokep… Penyemangat hidup gw.. TEGANYA TEGANYA TEGANYA DIRIMU!**

**Mii : *pura-pura ga denger *masang headset**

**Abaikan percakapan gaje diatas, **

**Anyway, Thanks for reading and Review please :3 arigatou :3**

**.**

* * *

_**Regards, Shizuo Miyuki**_


End file.
